Romeo en Julia
by Unica
Summary: Dit is het verhaal van een liefde wat er niet mocht wezen. Dit is het verhaal van 2 mensen met een pasie. Een verhaal met puure vriendschap. Lees zelf maar dit is mijn eerste ficy HFST 11 IS ER
1. Akira

Okay dit is mijn eerste ficy dus op gepast. In dit verhaal is Tyson 16, Max 16, Rei, 17, Kai 18, Kenny 16, Hilary 16.  
  
Dit is het verhaal van een liefde wat er niet mocht wezen. Dit is het verhaal van een meisje die arm is. En het enige wat ze heeft haar liefde is. Dit is het verhaal van een koude harde jongen. Dit is het verhaal van het onmogelijke, van het onwaarschijnlijke van het......  
  
# Privé studentenhuis 3 jaar geleden in Rusland#  
  
Het was een koude dag. Zo koud dat de rammen waren vast gevroren dat je ze niet meet los kreeg. Zo koud dat het ijs vrij van school was. Zo koud dat de verwarming in het huis vol aan staat en het nog niet warm wordt. Voor de meeste kinderen was dit lol hebben, was dit tijd om niet te denken aan school of huiswerk, dit was een tijd om lekker te chillen. Maar niet voor alle kinderen was het een pretje. Sommige moesten werken.  
  
Akira was een meisje van 14 jaar. Ze was een meisje met donker blond haar.In 2 lange vlechten gebonden. Diep blauwe ogen. Ze had een schoon maaksters pakje aan. Een kort groen jurkje zonder mouwen. Een witte schort voor. Ze zat op haar knieën in de gang de vloer te boenen.  
  
Er kwamen 2 jongens aan gelopen. 1 met veel krullen en de andere was kaal. "Hey meid harder werken ja of anders krijg je geen avond eten daar kan ik zo voor zorgen hoor"zei de kale. De 2 jongens lachte en de krullenbol schopte de emmer met sop om. Akira kon niks doen. Allen kijken kijken hoe ze voor de zoveelste x in haar leven vernederd werd. 


	2. De ontmoeting

2222222222222222222222222222222222222 De ontmoeting 2222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Akira pakte een dweil en ruimde de troep op.  
  
Toen kwam er een jongen aan. Akira had hem wel eens gezien maar de jongen was vaak weg.  
  
Ze moest altijd zijn kamer schoonmaken. Hij had een beyblade dat had ze gezien. Ze had ook gehoord dat hij redelijk goed was.  
  
De jongen stopte voor de natte gang. Hij keek haar aan.  
  
Akira zuchtte."loop er maar door heen ik maak het wel weer schoon".  
  
De jongen:"Ik wacht wel"  
  
Akira keek hem vragend aan. "jij bent niet zo als de rest of wel"????  
  
De jongen keek haar aan. Hij haalde zijn schouders op.  
  
Toen kwamen de kale (Hamoe) en de krullenbol (Frankie) er aan. En ze liepen met hun drek schoenen. Over de net gedweilde vloer. (unica: die namen heb ik net bedacht)  
  
Ze keken niet om. Ze liepen gewoon door. Ze lachte wat. Ze hadden haar weer vernederd.  
  
"loop er ook maar over heen ik moet toch opnieuw met de dweil er over"zei Akira met een sneu lachje  
  
De jonge liep ook verder. Gelukkig zat zijn kamer vrij vooraan.  
  
Akira zuchtte en dweilde verder.  
  
# Kamer van de jongen#  
  
Het was een lekker dag trainen hè dranzer. Kijk eens aan zo weer in je box op geborgen. Dat meisje van net. Ze zal wel weer mijn was hebben gedaan. Ze is best aardig ik snap niet dat ze haar zo vernederen. Ik bedoel. Ze is best stom in dat pakje en zegt niks terug. Maar Wat was er nu aan haar wat mij tegen hielt het zelfde te doen. De jongen ging op zijn bed liggen. Zijn gedachten maalden verder.  
  
Was het haar ogen dat er wat in mij brak.  
  
Was het haar lach die me teer maakte.  
  
Was het haar vriendelijk heit wat me....  
  
Nee, ik ben een jongen van vlees en bloed.  
  
Nee, ik ben een persoonlijkheid van kauw  
  
Nee, in deze wereld mag niemand teer zijn.  
  
# Boven op zolder waar Akira woont # #Het was 2 uur later.#  
  
"Zucht" Akira liep naar het tafeltje waar ze altijd haar eten neer zette (de koks doen dat). "Hier krijg jij de helft". Ze gooide de helft op de grond. "Er kwam een puppy aan gestommeld.  
  
Akira aaide de hond en pakte zelf haar bord.  
  
"Weet je Zosha, vandaag was er een best aardige jongen voor de verandering. Ik had net de vloer gedweild en hij bleef wachten. Weetje hij had best mooie ogen. Ik weet het Zosha ik weet het. Je mag jezelf niet bonden met een student anders krijg je het niet."  
  
Het hondje keek op en begon te kwispelen en blafte een keer.  
  
"Stil Zosha stil straks horen ze je. Je mag hier niet zijn weet je. Maar er is iets aan die jongen. Iets liet me tegen hem praten. Dat doe ik anders nooit en vooral niet tegen studentern. Wat zal het zijn geweest.  
  
Was het zijn ogen wat me sterk maakte.  
  
Was het zijn uitstraling wat mij brak.  
  
Was het zijn vriendelijkheid wat mij........  
  
Nee, ik ben een niets nut  
  
Nee, ik ben een slaaf.  
  
Nee in deze wereld waar in ik leef mag geen liefde bestaan. Het kan niet.  
  
Kom mee Zosha laten we gaan trainen. Pak de blade kom maar 1, 2, 3 LET IT RIP  
  
22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Zo ze hebben elkaar ontmoet *Jeuj*  
  
In het volgende chappy gaat het wat intiemer worden enzow en kom je er achter wie het is  
  
Als of men dat al niet kan raden (Koude persoonlijkheid ( Rusland ( dranzer 


	3. De kampioen

333333333333333333333333333333333333 De kampioen 333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Ha de 3e hoofdstuk. Whaha. Ik hoop dat het nog een beetje boeiend blijft.  
  
Duzzz hier komt die.  
  
Akira:  
  
Al is m'n wereld nog zo grauw  
  
Ik vind altijd mijn troost bij jou  
  
De hardste waarheid wordt verzacht  
  
Als jij maar naar me lacht  
  
Als jij maar naar me lacht  
  
Kai:  
  
Het branden van verlangen  
  
De stem van mijn hart  
  
Ik was ze even kwijt  
  
De avond was gevallen  
  
De liefde om me heen  
  
Het leek verleden tijd   
  
De volgende morgen loopt Akira door de gangen de ramen te soppen.  
  
Er liepen 2 meiden langs. "Dat hij hier in ons studenten huis woont wat geweldig of niet,"zegt het ene meisje tegen de andere. "Ja en ik heb nooit bedacht wat voor een lekker ding hij eigelijk is". Zei het ander meisje.  
  
Er werd al de hele ochtend over een persoon gepraat. Ow hij was zo geweldig had Akira gehoord. Alle meiden vonden hem een lekker ding. De jongens zouden extra hard bladen om kans te maken om in zijn team te komen.  
  
Toen kwam eindelijk de verlossende naam van de jongen. "Ik ga extra hard bladen om in Kai`s team te komen". Zei een jongen tegen zijn kameraad.  
  
Kai dat was die voor de verandering aardige jongen.  
  
Kai dat was die jongen met de mooie ogen.  
  
Kai zagen die meisjes nu pas hoe mooi hij is.  
  
Kai, Kai, Kai. De naam bleef maar in Akira`s hoofd zitten.  
  
"Heb jij net mijn was gedaan" zei een jongens stem.  
  
"Kai, ehmmm ja het zit als het goed is nu in de droger. Er zaten modder vlekken op dus ik dacht, ehmmm."Akira was duidelijk geschrokken om Kai te zien.  
  
"Okay, wanneer zijn ze klaar". Zei Kai  
  
"Vanmiddag al meneer" zei een bange stem.  
  
"oké". Antwoordde de jongen koel en liep weer weg.  
  
Die middag werd er op de deur van Kai`s kamer geklopt. De deur ging langzaam open.  
  
Akira kwam de was van Kai brengen. Kai keek haar aan. Ze keek naar Kai.  
  
Een paar seconden was het stil. Een paar seconden maar. Maar die seconden waren heel belangrijk. De paar seconden verzachte de pijn. Die paar seconden dachten ze alleen maar aan een lach.  
  
Die lach kwam. Allebei heel verlegen. Die lach, heel voorzichtig.  
  
"Meneer ik kom de was brengen", zei Akira verlegen.  
  
"Okay"Zei Kai.  
  
Akira begon zijn kleren in de kast te hangen. Toen viel haar ogen op de krant.  
  
Nieuwe beyblade kampioenen. De BLADE BREAKERS  
  
Ze zag een foto er onder. Kai stond op de foto.  
  
Toen gleden haar ogen naar kai en toen weer naar de krant.  
  
"Denk maar niet dat ik een handtekening uit deel op een krant"zei Kai.  
  
Akira schoot ietsjes in de lach.  
  
Kai wist niet goed hoe hij moest reageren hier op dus lachte mee.  
  
Ze keken elkaar weer aan.  
  
Waarom lach ik nu weer dan. Dit was maar een waarschuwing. Was dat grappig nee toch. Wat gebeurt er toch met mij. Ik haat haar. Zo gingen de gedachten van Kai.  
  
Zucht wat een afgang van mij. Dat was niet eens een grapje. Hou je kop er bij Akira je moet werken. Dacht het meisje.  
  
"Ik ben klaar meneer, kan ik nog wat voor u doen"?, vroeg Akira.  
  
"Nee het is goed zo je mag gaan". Antwoordde de jongen.  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Ze spreken al meer tegen elkaar WOUW!!!!  
  
Ik hoop dat het een beetje leuk is.  
  
Ze zijn wel super verlegen hoor.  
  
Maar okay het komt nog wel. 


	4. Thuis

4444444444444444444444444444444 Thuis 4444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Dit is nu chappie 4. THUIS  
  
Ik hoop dat deze hfst. wat langer wordt.  
  
Duzzz veel lees plezier  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
### s`nachts  
  


* * *

  
Het was nacht. Het was een koude nacht.  
  
Akira lag op haar matras te bibberen van de kauw. Zosha was dicht tegen haar aan gekropen.  
  
Ze was blij dat ze Zosha had. Ook al was ze een groot geheim. Ze had eindelijk iemand die ze kan vertrouwen iemand die tegen haar op kijkt.  
  
Toen dacht ze aan de blunder van vanmiddag.  
  
Hoe kon ze nu lachen over iets wat geen grapje was. En ik lach eigelijk nooit wat moet hij wel gedacht hebben. Wat een ontzettende trut zeg, wat een doos, wat een slaaf. Ja dat was ze slaaf van het huis. Maar het was thuis. Ze zal nooit buiten het huis durven komen. NOOIT. Het was toch eng daar buiten. Daar waren nog veel meer boze mensen. Maar als ik het ooit durf dan dan reis ik de hele wereld af. Als, als ik het durf. Vast niet. Ik ben nog nooit buiten de muren van het huis geweest. Ik heb nog nooit een winkel gezien of of een park. W wat zou dat mooi zijn een park. Waar kinderen spelen en honden kunnen rennen.  
  
Zo gingen Akira`s gedachten elke nacht. Elke nacht droomde ze van een de plek buiten de muren.  
  
### De volgende dag in de middag   
  


* * *

  
Akira was druk bezig de kamers van Kai's gang schoon te maken. (Ze doet elke dag een andere gang schoon maken.)  
  
Naar een paar kamers te hebben gedaan kwam ze bij zijn kamer. De kamer waar ze het een beetje warm van kreeg. Ze zuchtte een keer diep en klopte op zijn deur.  
  
"Binnen"  
  
Ze drukte de deur open. En ze zag Kai zitten. Hij had een boek voor zich.  
  
"Ik kom Uw kamer doen Meneer Hiwatari"zei een verlegen stem.  
  
Kai keek om. Hij kreeg het een klein beetje warmer van binnen. Wat is dit nu weer. Waarom gaat mijn hart nu zo te keer. Zucht het zal wel niks wezen. Het is maar tijdelijk. Hoop ik.  
  
"Is goed begin maar"Zei een jongens stem. Kai`s stem.  
  
Ze begon met afstoffen, toen maakte ze zijn bed op, Toen pakte ze de boeken weer goed op zijn plank, gaf zijn planten water, en stofzuigde. En de hele tijd zeiden ze niks. Geen woord.  
  
Maar ze hadden wel contact hoor. Ze konden hun ogen niet van elkaar afhouden. Telkens effen stiekem kijken.  
  
Toen liep ze langs Kai heen en zag dat hij een boek in de handen had. Er stonden ook plaatjes in. 1 plaatje van een riviertje.  
  
"Heeft U al een keer zon stromend meer gezien meneer". Kai keek vreemd op. Stromend meer?  
  
Toen keek hij naar zijn boek. Het was een biologie boek. Hij lachte een beetje.  
  
"Dit heet een rivier". Zei de jongen.  
  
"Oh sorry" zei de meisjes stem geschrokken.  
  
"Ja, ik heb het al eerder gezien al vaker zelfs", zei Kai  
  
"Is dat mooi?" Kai keek raar op van die vraag.  
  
Hij had nog nooit eerder nagedacht over een rivier hij moet wel dingen leren over revieren maar hij had er nog nooit over nagedacht of het mooi was.  
  
"Denk het wel'was zijn antwoord. "Heb jij het dan nog nooit gezien dan".  
  
"Nee", zei het meisje schuddend met haar hoofd.  
  
Kai was een beetje geschrokken dat hij dat gevraagd had. Hij had nu wel een beetje een gesprek begonnen. Maar op een één of andere manier maakte dat niet uit voor hem.  
  
"Hoezo niet dan?"weer een vraag van Kai. (Unica: Kai wordt ziek hij praat)  
  
"Ik ben nog nooit buiten de muren van dit gebouw geweest", antwoordde Akira.  
  
"Wat!!!!"Zei Kai hard. "Nog NOOIT"  
  
Nee schudde Akira.  
  
"Hoezo niet dan". Vroeg Kai geschokt door.  
  
"Dat is verboden. Ze zeggen dat het gevaarlijk is. Ik ben hier geboren en tijdens mijn geboorte is mijn moeder overleden. Ze woonde toen hier. Meneer Jylar heeft mij toen op zich genomen. Eerste was het best nog wel leuk hier. Maar toen kreeg ik steeds meer verplichtingen hier. Toen ik 4 was moest ik al de was op halen. Op mijn 6de moest ik al de was doen. Op mijn 8ste moest ik vloeren schrobben en ramen lappen. Meneer Jylar vertelde me dat ik tegen niemand wat mocht zeggen zolang het niet nuttig was. Anders krijg ik als ik 18 ben mijn erfstuk niet. En anders wil hij mij ook nooit wat zeggen over mijn moeder. Hij heeft mij verplicht om op en stuk van de zolder te slapen. Ik mag geen bezittingen hebben. En ik mag mij absoluut niet met iemand binden. Geen vriendschap, geen liefde. Ik ben slaaf geworden. Slaaf in eigen huis. Als iemand mij wat aan doet moet ik mijn mond dicht houden en gewoon verder gaan. En ik weet eigelijk niet waarom ik dit nu vertel terwijl het verboden is. Sh*t."  
  
Kai sprong op en pakte haar hand. "Maar ik zal niks door vertellen. Niks van wat je zegt."  
  
Akira lachte en boog voor hem. "Dank U wel meneer dank U".  
  
"Maar op 1 voorwaarde, noem me geen meneer ik voel me dan zo oud"lachte Kai.  
  
Akira lachte. Ze hadden nog steeds elkaar`s hand vast.  
  
"Maar waarom pik je dit alles. Hij moet het jou wel geven jouw erf stuk?"  
  
"Dat weet ik niet Kai dat weet ik niet. Maar ik wil het er niet op wagen."  
  
Ze gingen op Kai's bed zitten. Nog steeds hun handen vast. Toen liet Kai Akira`s handen los. Hij pakte zijn biologie boek en klapte het los. Hij liet haar plaatjes zien van bloemen en planten van dieren en bergen, mensen en plekken op de aarde.  
  
Zo bleven ze 2 uur zitten. Kletsen over de wereld buiten de muren.  
  
### 2 uur later dus   
  


* * *

  
"Het was heel fijn om met iemand te praten zo als jouw Kai. Maar ik moet verder naar andere kamers", zei Akira.  
  
"Is goed meid "zei Kai.  
  
Ze zwaaide nog een keer na elkaar en ze was weg.  
  
### Akira en Kai`s love song   
  


* * *

  
Kai: Onderuit in woeste wilde golven Door de branding van jouw liefde Word ik bedolven in jouw ogen In jouw zee van liefde wil ik verdrinken  
  
Stapel op jou, als geen ander Stapel op jou  
  
Akira: Ik zie de wolken over drijven Ik wil hier heel m'n leven blijven Dit is door niemand te beschrijven Ik ben vanuit mijn tenen  
  
Alle 2:  
  
Stapel op jou Als ik ga zwemmen in jouw ogen, dan kom ik nooit meer op het droge Ik word steeds verder weggezogen Ik ben vanuit mijn tenen  
  
Stapel op jou (Kai) Ja op jou (Akira) Op jou (Kai) Op jou (Akira)  
  
Wat een vrouw (Kai)  
  
Je bent een oceaan (Akira) Een zee waarin ik wil vergaan (Kai)  
  
in oceanen (Akira) kopje onder (Kai) ik word bedolven (Akira)  
  
Alle 2  
  
in jouw ogen ieder woord dat je zegt laat me zweven hmmmm  
  
wat je doet wat je zegt is om het even  
  
want ik ben (Kai) stapel op jou (Akira) als geen ander (Kai) stapel op jou (Akira)  
  


* * *

  
Unica: Tadadada. Nauw ehmmm het is dus een klein klein beetje een musical.  
  
Maar dat maakt niet uit wand het pas er eigelijk wel een beetje bij vind ik.  
  
Zo mysterieuze verlangen naar elkaar. Best leuk. 


	5. Zosha !

555555555555555555555 Zosha !!! 555555555555555555555  
  
Ik hoop dat jullie het nog steeds mooi vinden nu ik er een paar liedjes inzet voor de zweer.  
  
Review effen wat jullie er van vinden okay.  
  
En Als jullie nog leuke liedjes kennen die er in passen mogen jullie dat ook vertellen.  
  
Van die mooie liefdes liedjes enzow.  
  
Maar wel Nederlandse wand het is een Nederlands verhaal.  
  
______________________________  
  
### Het was een paar dagen later ###  
  
Ze hadden nog wel stiekem met elkaar gepraat.  
  
En elke keer werd het spannender. Elke keer werd het persoonlijker. Elke keer kwamen hun harten steeds harder aan het kloppen.  
  
Het was zondag.  
  
Het was een mooi zonnige dag. Akira was ook vrij wand er was een Russisch geloof dat zei:  
  
Gij werkt op Zondag U zwoegt in de Nacht. U hebt Geen kracht Meer voor de Maandag. En Uw leven Is maar Kort. Dus zet de Zwabber aan de Kant. En pak voor de verandering een de Zondags krant.  
  
(Unica: okay die is dus zo uit mijn duim gezogen.)  
  
____________________________________  
  
Akira op haar zolder aan het trainen met haar blade. Zosha probeerde de blade telkens te pakken maar de blade was te snel.  
  
1x had Zij de blade te pakken. 1x toen zijn ze nog harder gaan trainen.  
  
Opeens vloog Zosha achter een kist. En vloog de blade in Akira`s hand.  
  
Akira liep snel naar de kist en legde de blade in de kist. Ze stond snel op en rende naar de trap. Ze knalde bijna tegen ( Jaja hoe het ook anders) Kai.  
  
"Wat doe jij hier ik bedoel er komt nooit iemand hier" stotterde Akira.  
  
"Ik wou je niet laten schrikken,"zei Kai.  
  
"Ow het geeft niet"zei de meisjes stem. Ze keken elkaar weer lang aan. Ze begonnen te lachen. Zo begon elk gesprek die ze de laatste paar dagen gevoerd hadden. Kai snapte er niks van dat hij met iemand kon praten. Het was volgens hem puur omdat haar leven ook niet zo gemakkelijk was. Net zo als die van hem.  
  
Akira snapte het ook niet meer. Ze voelde zich veilig bij hem. Zo, zo, zo sterk.  
  
Na een korte stilte begon Kai door het kleine zolder kamertje te lopen. Hij zag dat het raam kapot was en met tape dicht was gemaakt. Er stond een klein bureautje met een houten stoeltje. Op het bureautje stond een foto van een vrouw. En een olie lampje. Er lachen ook stukken geschreven papier. Hij keek naar de andere kant van de kamer. Daar zag hij een matras met een dun kussen en een dunne deken. Iets verder zag hij een kist. Een grote donder groene kist. Met donker bruine randen er om heen. Daar achter zag hij iets bonds. Het leek een staart. Het bewoog niet. Maar hij liep er toch heen om te kijken. Toen hij bij de kist aan kwam.  
  
"Ehmmm Kai kun je me vertellen over beybladen". Vroeg Akira haastig.  
  
Kai keek om hij zag aan haar gezicht dat ze iets wou achterhouden van hem. Hij kent dat nog wel van zijn opa.  
  
"Is goed maar eerst"Toen drukte Kai de kist opzij en zag Zosha liggen.  
  
"Zosha kom maar hier"zei Akira zachtjes. En ging door de knieën en Zosha rende naar haar toe en ging tussen de benen van Akira zitten.  
  
Toen ging Kai weer recht opstaan en liep naar Akira toe. Met een stak gezicht. Ging hij geknield voor Akira zitten.  
  
Hij aaide het hondje 2x over zijn kop. Toen keek hij Akira aan.  
  
"Heb je nog meer geheimen?"vroeg hij lachend.  
  
"Misschien"zei Akira. Mysterieus.  
  
"Maar dit is Zosha beloof je niemand over haar te vertellen"vroeg Akira geschokt.  
  
"Natuurlijk niet joh".  
  
Zosha begon om Kai heen te rennen. Zosha vertrouwde Kai. Akira kon alleen maar staren, staren naar wat daar gebeurde. Ze wist niet meer wat ze moest denken. De ene keer wou ze hem niet vertrouwen wou ze hem absoluut niet zien. Bang dat ze werd verraden door de persoon die ze lief had. Maar aan de andere kant. Kon ze haar ogen niet van hem afhouden kon ze haar mond niet houden om tegen haar liefde te praten. Zou hij haar ook lief hebben zou hij haar ook zo vertrouwen.  
  
Kai stond weer op ze stonden dicht tegen elkaar. Verlegen keken hun ogen naar elkaar. Het was stil ze voelde de kou van de zolder om hun heen. Maar toch de warmte van elkaar. Ze kwamen steeds dichter bij elkaar. Akira legde haar linker hand op zijn borst ze keek naar beneden . Kai rechter hand viel op haar heup. Met de andere hand duwde hij haar kin omhoog. Ze waren nu zo dicht bij elkaar. Toen schoot Zosha weg en liep Akira naar achteren. Kai keerde om.  
  
Ze hoorden een deur beneden. Ze hoorden voetstappen de trap op komen. Ze zagen meneer Jylar. Hij keek boos.  
  
"Wat doe jij hier jongen het is verboden om hier te komen!"zei Jylar hard.  
  
"Meneer vroeg alleen of zijn was al klaar was hij had het morgen nodig, meneer Jylar" zei een angstige stem.  
  
"Maar je komt het dus zo brengen"zei Kai met een knipoog naar Akira.  
  
"Is goed meneer". Zei Akira knikkend.  
  
Kai liep naar beneden.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Met nog steeds de gedachten in zijn hoofd dat hij haar bijna wou zoenen. Bijna, bijna waren zijn lippen op die van haar gevallen. Als hij Zosha maar niet vindt. Dat zal Akira pas pijn doen. Wat dacht hij nu dan. Hij dacht aan de gevoelens van iemand anders. *Zucht* ik hoop echt dat dit tijdelijk is. Ik hoop niet dat ik echt om haar geef wand. Iedereen waarom ik geef raak ik kwijt. Ik moet hier weg. Het kan niet anders. Ze mag niks overkomen. Zij is onschuldig. Zij.  
  
Kai liep de hoek om en knalde tegen een meisje aan.  
  
Het meisje viel op de grond, Kai bleef taan.  
  
Het meisje keek Kai aan. Het was Maria het populairste meisje van het huis. Maria was mooi, knap, slim en een goede beyblader. Maar dat deed Kai niks. Hij liep gewoon verder.  
  
"hey help je me niet effen ik ben gevallen hoor!"schreeuwde Maria naar Kai.  
  
Kai keek effen om. Haalde zijn schouders op en liep verder.  
  
_______________________________  
  
ik heb de laatste tijd veel nagedacht over wat jij precies bedoelt als je me vraagt of ik ben waar jij op wacht en waar je o zo veel voor voelt  
  
maar al vraagt m'n hart me telkens weer voel je dan niet genoeg? mijn hoofd antwoord me keer op keer het is nog veel te vroeg  
  
maar dat het nu over is zegt niet dat ik jou niet mis want 'n angst vult de leegte stel dat ik me vergis en dat het dit niet is maar ik moet je wel laten gaan want de tijd zal niet stil blijven staan en ik kan me pas geven aan de liefde voor een vrouw en aan jou als m'n hoofd m'n hart vertrouwt _______________________________ Zo weer 1 hoofdstuk af. Laten jullie me weten als jullie nog leuke liedjes kennen okay. 


	6. Afscheid

666666666666 Afscheid 666666666666  
  
Dit hoort een hele zielige chapy te worden.  
  
Dus bereid je maar voor.  
  
Dus veel plezier met lezen.  
  
_____________________  
  
Het was donderdag morgen. De zon scheen. Het was heel koud. Het vroor en er lach sneeuw.  
  
Kai en Akira hadden extra niet veel tegen elkaar gezegd. Ze waren 1x bijna betrapt. Ze wilden het niet nog een keer.  
  
Ze waren voorzichtig, maar toch spraken ze stiekem heel stiekem. Ook had ze op een één of andere manier meer was van Kai.  
  
Telkens dat ze elkaar weer zagen hadden ze elkaar`s hand vast.  
  
Het was spanend. Heel spanend.  
  
____________________  
  
Akira was door de gangen de ramen weer te lappen. Toe zag ze het prik bord hangen. Ze keek er altijd effen op. Ze zag dat er een nieuw beyblade team was gekomen. "De Stars. Toen keek ze wie er allemaal in zaten.  
  
Leider: Frankie met zijn blade Refles (een vuur draak)  
  
Team genood: Hamoe met zijn blade klitens (een tijger met vleugels)  
  
Team genood: Maria met haar blade Angelzja (een engel met horens)  
  
Team genood: Karel met zijn blade Xeaner (een dolfijn)  
  
Dit zijn onze beste bladers van het huis. We hadden de kampioen ook gevraagd maar hij is al lijder van de blade breakers zo kon hij niet in ons selectie aan bod komen.  
  
"Goed hè schoonmaakster ik ben de leider, als ik jou was zou ik maar extra goed je werk bij mij doe anders krijg 'ik'een slechte naam en dat wil ik niet hoor:" Zei een arrogante jongens stem.  
  
Akira keek om. Ze zag Frankie en Hamoe staan. Hamoe lachte om wat zijn kameraad zij.  
  
"Ja meneer"knikte Akira en liep weg.  
  
"Hey schoonmaakster"riep Hamoe.  
  
Akira keek om.  
  
"Let op onze woorden hè als je ons op een één of andere manier voor schut zet zwaait er wat." Zei Hamoe.  
  
Akira draaide zich weer om. Liep de hoek om van de gang en toen zag ze Kai staan.  
  
Hij had alles gehoord. Hij lachte scheef naar haar en gaf een knip oog. "kom je zo mijn was brengen?"  
  
"Ja, meneer het is bijna klaar"zei Akira rustig.  
  
"Okay, wand ik heb het snel nodig". Antwoordde de jongen.  
  
Akira en Kai hadden een soort geheime taal ontwikkeld. Wanneer Kai snel iets nodig had wou hij dat haar snel ziet. Waneer Akira zegt dat het snel klaar is betekend dat, dat ze heel snel bij hen is. Wanneer zij vraagt of Kai nog was heeft kwam ze snel naar hem toe.  
  
Niemand had het in de gaten. Gelukkig niet. Alles was geheim. Het was echt spannend.  
  
Maar Kai wist dat hij moest gaan. Terug naar zijn team. Maar hij kreeg steeds meer dwang om hier te blijven. Maar dat mocht niet. Dat kon niet. Hij zou dan zijn team laten vallen en Akira meer in gevaar brengen. Hij wist dat de tijd snel zal komen.  
  
Ze liepen weer verder. Ze konden niet te lang blijven staan.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Die middag werd er aan de deur van Kai`s kamer geklopt. Het was Akira. Ze kwam met een mand vol was aan. Ze zette de mand op de grond. Kai liep naar haar toe en lachte. Akira had snel achter haar de deur dicht gedaan.  
  
Ze stonden zwijgend tegen over elkaar. Ze hoorde hun harten bonken in hun borst. De adrenaline vloog door hun lichaam. Ze keken elkaar strak aan.Toen pakte Kai haar hand vast en trok haar dichter naar zich toe. Ze voelde zijn adem in haar gezicht. Ze keken elkaar nog steeds strak aan. Nog steeds voelde ze hun eigen harten in hun borst kloppen als een gek. Akira legde een hand op zijn rug. Toen sloeg ook een arm van Kai over haar schouder. De adrenaline vloog nu nog harder door hun lichamen. Ze sloten hun ogen. Toen voelde Akira wat zachts op haar lippen. Het waren de lippen van Kai. Hij zoende haar. Ze beantwoorde de zoen.  
  
Het was van korte duur. Er werd kei hard op de deur geklopt. Ze lieten elkaar spontaan los.  
  
Akira pakte de was mand. En Kai riep 'binnen'.  
  
De deur ging open en meneer Jylar stond daar samen met een oude dikke man. Het was meneer Dikenson.  
  
Akira was begonnen met zijn was aan het opvouwen.  
  
Meneer Dikenson liep achter meneer Jylar aan naar binnen.  
  
"Akira hier is een koffer pakt de kleren van Kai hier maar in hij vertrekt vanavond nog terug naar Japan."zei meneer jylar.  
  
Akira draaide zich om. Pakte zijn koffer aan en legde het open op zijn bed.  
  
"Kom op jongen dan kletsen wij wat bij"zei meneer D en ze liepen de kamer uit. Kai keek nog een keer om.  
  
Er was een heel zwak lachje op Akira`s gezicht. Kai had zijn gezicht strak staan. Meer boos.  
  
Kai wist dat hij een keer van haar gescheiden moest worden. Dat hij terug naar zijn team moest. Maar niet zo snel. Zo kon hij toch geen afscheid nemen van haar.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
### Die avond ###  
  
"Heb je alles Kai"vroeg meneer D.  
  
"Ja meneer, maar kan ik nog heel effen afscheid nemen van iemand. Ik ben zo terug"vroeg Kai.  
  
"Is goed jongen. Tot zo"antwoordde meneer D met een lach.  
  
Kai liep weg. De gangen door tot dat die bij de deur voor de zolder stond. Hij deed de deur los en liep naar boven.  
  
Hij hoorde iemand zachtjes huilen. Toen hij boven aan de trap stond rende Zosha op hem af.  
  
Hij aaide het hondje.  
  
Toen liep hij naar Akira toe die niet 1x had gekeken.  
  
Hij ging naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen.  
  
Ze keek op. Haar ogen waren rood door het huilen. Haar lip trilde een beetje door het verdriet.  
  
"Ik kom nu echt afscheid nemen zei Kai.  
  
"Ik weet het"zei een trilende stem.  
  
Kai kuste haar een keer op haar voorhoofd.  
  
Ze keken elkaar aan. Toen draaide Akira haar hoofd weg.  
  
"Hey, ik wist ook niet dat deze dag zijn kwelling ging worden" zei Kai.  
  
"Maar je wist dat je een keer weg moest, dat je hier weg ging terug naar je team"zei een boze stem. Die trilde door verdriet.  
  
"ja, dat wist ik"  
  
"waarom heb je me dat dan nooit verteld"  
  
"omdat dit zo perfect was jij ik wij samen. Ik wou niet dat er iets tussen ons zou komen."  
  
"maar er zit al zo veel tussen ons. Ik ben het arme slaafje en jij de rijke mysterieuze student. Ik ben een nietsnut en jij wordt aanboden. Jij bent de wereld rond geweest en ik, ik ken alleen het huis meer niet."  
  
"mij leven is verre van perfect. Ik ken mijn ouders niet. Ik heb mijn geheugen verloren op mijn 6de. Werd gebruikt door mijn opa om te bladen. Mijn leven is ver van perfect. Maar jij bracht mij het waar ik zo lang naar verlangde. Liefde, vertrouwen."  
  
Akira keen geschokt naar Kai.  
  
Kai stond op en liep weg.  
  
Hij keek niet om. Niet 1x. zij mocht zijn ene traan niet zien. Die traan dat diep uit zijn hart kwam.  
  
Kai pikte de traan weg en liep terug naar meneer D. Hij liet Akira achter. Hij liet de liefde achter.  
  
Hij wist wel dit was het beste. Het best voor hen alle twee. Maar waarom voelde het dan zo klote. Zo k*t. Zo niet te beschrijven zo verkeerd.  
  
Een paar minuten later stapte hij in de taxi. Hij liet het studenten huis achter zich. Maar droeg een groot verdriet in zijn hart. Het geen waar, waar hij zo voor gaf zat daar te huilen om zijn vertrek.  
  
Van uit de zolder keek Akira uit het raam. Ze zag hoe de taxi van het landgoed afreed. Ze zag hoe haar liefde uit het zicht verdween.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Akira:  
  
Ik zit elke nacht gevangen  
  
In de draden van jouw web  
  
Waar ik stil moet blijven hangen  
  
Tot ik nooit meer heimwee heb  
  
Maar ik zie nog steeds de vormen  
  
Van jouw lippen op mijn glas  
  
En jouw lichaam staat nog steeds  
  
in het matras  
  
Bind mijn handen langs mijn lichaam  
  
En dan nog hou ik je vast  
  
Doe een blinddoek voor mijn ogen  
  
En ik vind je op de tast  
  
Maak mijn beide oren doof  
  
En ik zal horen wat je zegt  
  
Ik ben de verliezer  
  
De verliezer  
  
Verliezer in een ongelijk gevecht  
  
Kai:  
  
Ik lig elke nacht geketend  
  
aan een ketting van gemis  
  
En ik mag me niet bewegen  
  
Tot de pijn geslonken is  
  
In de kamer liggen scherven  
  
Van ons leven op de grond  
  
En ik proef nog steeds je tranen  
  
in mijn mond  
  
Samen:  
  
Bind mijn handen langs mijn lichaam  
  
En dan nog hou ik je vast  
  
Doe een blinddoek voor mijn ogen  
  
En ik vind je op de tast  
  
Maak mijn beide oren doof  
  
En ik zal horen wat je zegt  
  
Ik ben de verliezer  
  
De verliezer  
  
Verliezer in een ongelijk gevecht  
  
Akira:  
  
Je achtervolgt me waar ik ga  
  
Waar ik ook ben  
  
Waar ik ook sta  
  
Je bent de schaduw achter mij  
  
Kai:  
  
Iedere seconde van de dag  
  
Hoor ik je stem  
  
Zie ik je lach  
  
Wanneer laat je m'n hart weer vrij  
  
Akira  
  
Oh, ik zou wel willen vluchten  
  
Maar ontsnappen heeft geen zin  
  
Want uiteindelijk  
  
haal jij me toch weer in  
  
Samen  
  
Bind mijn handen langs mijn lichaam  
  
En dan nog hou ik je vast  
  
Doe een blinddoek voor mijn ogen  
  
En ik vind je op de tast  
  
Maak mijn beide oren doof  
  
En ik zal horen wat je zegt  
  
Ik ben de verliezer  
  
De verliezer  
  
Verliezer in een ongelijk gevecht  
  
______________________________________  
  
Okay, dit was afscheid.  
  
Best sneu eigelijk.  
  
Laat me vinden wat jullie er van vonden hè :s 


	7. De nachtmerrie

77777777777 De nachtmerrie 77777777777  
  
Nu speelt het af 3 jaar verder.  
  
Kai is in Japan gaan wonen en Akira woont nog steeds in het studenten huis.  
  
Kai`s leven is beter geworden maar in tegenstelling tot hem is Akira`s leven meer een hel geworden.  
  
Kai woont op kamers. In de zelfde studenten flat woont Rai ook. Tyson en Max wonen nog bij hun familie.  
  
Maar nu zitten ze in een het huis van meneer D voor een speciale training. ______________________________  
  
Het was een zonnige lente dag en de bladebreakers waren aan het trainen.  
  
Kenny was bezig met zijn computer en Hilary en Tyson hadden een discussie over eten.  
  
Kai en Rai waren bezig aan het trainen op de schaal. En Max keek toe.  
  
"Go dranzer" "Pak hem drigger"  
  
De 2 bit beesten stormde op elkaar af. En de blade`s tikte tegen elkaar.  
  
"Drigger val aan" schreeuwde Rai.  
  
"Ontwijk hem Dranzer" schreeuwde Kai. Nog harder.  
  
"Drigger pak hem met je tiger clauw"  
  
"Dranzer val aan"  
  
De 2 blade`s hadden een helse strijd.  
  
Iets verder op:  
  
"Tyson je denkt ook alleen maar aan eten hoe kon je antwoord met wiskunde ¼ wortel taart zijn."schreeuwde Hilary.  
  
"Heel simpel, de vraag was welk uitkomst heb je als je 4 van 8 aftrekt dat delen door de wortel van 4?" antwoordde haar (gewone) vriend droog.  
  
"ja maar niemand vroeg iets over taartjes!"schreeuwde het meisje nog harder.  
  
Zo ging het al een tijdje tussen die 2.  
  
Een paar meter verder op zat Kenny op een kei.  
  
Hij was bezig met dizzy.  
  
"Zeg dizzy hoeveel is nu de aanval`s kracht van Drigger?" vroeg Kenny.  
  
"Dat kan ik niet precies zeggen Kenny er hangt een velt om het gevecht heen ik kan niks meer zien". Zei een computer stem.  
  
"Hoezo, ik zie niks hoor"zei Kenny daar op.  
  
"Ik zie er helemaal niks door heen."het is geen magnetisch velt ik weet niet wat het is. Het voelt als, als ik weet niet." Zei dizzy.  
  
"Ik loop wel wat dichter er naar toe misschien kun je dan wat zien"bedacht Kenny.  
  
Kenny liep naar het gevecht toe en ton hoorde hij dizzy schreeuwen.  
  
Kenny keek naar zijn computer en zag dizzy verdwijnen.  
  
De jongen rende weer naar achter. Toen liet hij dizzy vallen.  
  
Iedereen keek op. Drigger vloog in Rai`s hand maar dranzer vloog niet in Kai`s hand.  
  
Kai volgde waar zijn blade heen vloog.  
  
Het vloog in de handen van een meisje.  
  
Ze draaide zich snel om en rende weg.  
  
"Dranzer!!!!!!!!"schreeuwde Kai. En rende achter het meisje aan.  
  
Iedereen keek toen naar Kai.  
  
Kai rende weg en had het meisje bijna ingehaald.  
  
Toen pakte hij haar bij haar arm en het meisje draaide zich om.  
  
Het was Akira. Ze lachte vriendelijk naar hem.  
  
Toen keek Kai om hem heen en zag dat ze in een paars/roze bloemen bed stonden. Akira stopte dranzer in zijn zak en ze kuste hem zachtjes op zijn lippen.  
  
"Waar zijn we" vroeg Kai verbaasd.  
  
"Je ergste nachtmerrie"antwoordde Akira met een gemeen lag op haar gezicht.  
  
"Toen pakte Kai zijn blade en de blade vloog uit zijn handen. Toen kwam black dranzer tevoorschijn.  
  
Akira kreeg pik zwart haar en rode ogen.  
  
Er kwam een man aan gelopen. Het was zijn opa. Hij legde zijn hand op haar schouder en lachte gemeen.  
  
Toen kwam er een pik zwarte wolf aan.  
  
"Kom maar hier Zosha" Zei Akira. De wolf gromde een keer naar Kai en liep naar zijn baasje.  
  
Hij keek om zich heen en zag da de bloemen zee waar in ze zich bevonden langzaam verwelkte.  
  
De bomen in de verte werden zwart.  
  
Toen pakte Akira een krant achter haar rug vandaan.  
  
"De slechtste blader ooit Kai de wees die zijn ouders liet dood gaan"  
  
Toen wees Akira naar achteren en zag Kai een ongeluk.  
  
Er zat een jongetje achter in een auto. Hij kroop naar voren en viel tussen de benen van zijn vader. Hij kwam met 1 van zijn beentjes op het gas pedaal en de auto begon te slingeren. Het stoplicht sprong op rood en de auto reed door. BAM tegen een andere auto. Het jongetje kroop er lachend uit. De ouders waren dood. Toen kwam er een schim aan gelopen. De schim kreeg een gezicht. Het gezicht van zijn opa. Hij pakte het jongentje op en liep weg.  
  
Toen zag hij het jongetje alleen. Het jongetje kwam hem bekent voor. Dat jongentje dat was hij.  
  
"Nee, nee, nee zo is het niet gegaan. Nietes"schreeuwde Kai en bolde zijn vuisten.  
  
Hij keek boos in de richting van Akira en zijn opa.  
  
Akira Had een ketting in haar hand.  
  
"Ik hoef dit stomme ding niet. Het is geen teken van liefde ik haat jou jij hebt mijn hart gebroken. Jij liet me achter in de kauw. Heb ik mijn leve voor jouw geriskeerd bah.  
  
Kai keek geschokt. Dat was Akira niet. Akira was een lief persoon. Dit moet een nachtmerrie zijn dit moet.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Kai, Kai wakker worden Kai."  
  
Kai deed zijn ogen los.  
  
Hij zag zijn team genoten om zijn bed staan. Zweet stond op zijn gezicht.  
  
"Je had een nachtmerrie Kai."zei Max.  
  
"hier heb je een glas water"Rai gaf hem een glas water.  
  
Kai pakte het glas aan. Hij nam 3 slokken.  
  
"En waar ging de nachtmerrie over Kai" vroeg Tyson op een irritante toon.  
  
"Nergens"zei Kai kort en boos.  
  
Hij ging weer liggen en draaide zich om.  
  
Hij moest denken aan Akira. Hij was haar nog niet vergeten. Hij had wel vaker dromen over haar. Ze achtervolgde hem nog steeds.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Zo weer een chappy.  
  
Dat vond Kai niet leuk.  
  
Wat was dat voor een ketting. En ziet Kai Akira ooit weer eens.  
  
(Unica:natuurlijk wel anders was dit een stom verhaal).  
  
En hebben jullie nog liedjes review effen of mail me. 


	8. Het nieuwe team

8888888888888888 Het nieuwe team 8888888888888888  
  
___________________________  
  
Het is de volgende ochtend.  
  
De bladebreakers zaten aan het ontbijt.  
  
Tyson vroeg opeens: "Wie is Akira?"  
  
Kai keek op. Had hij haar naam ooit gezegd dan.  
  
"Ja, je riep haar naam tijdens je nachtmerrie. Wie is het?"vroeg Max.  
  
"Niemand"zei Kai kort.  
  
"Maar het is wel iemand die je kent is het misschien"Tyson kon zijn zin niet afmaken meneer D stond in de ontbijtzaal.  
  
"Jongens mag ik effen jullie aandacht"vroeg meneer D.  
  
De bladebreakers keken zijn kant op. En ze knikte van 'ja'.  
  
"Morgen komt er een ander team met jullie mee trainen. Kai ken ze wel het zijn "de stars.  
  
Kai keek verbaasd naar meneer D.  
  
"Wie zijn dat meneer D." vroeg Tyson met de mond vol eten.  
  
Tyson kreeg een knal van Hilary.  
  
"Het is het nieuwe Russische kampioen`s team. Ze komen hier samen met jullie trainen dat wouden ze graag. Dus ik heb het aangenomen. "  
  
"En jij kent ze Kai?"vroeg Rai.  
  
"Ja, ik ken ze, ze waren studenten uit het studenten huis waar ik verbleef". Antwoordde Kai.  
  
"Okay, ik stop ieder van jullie samen met 1 van hun op 1 kamer om zo elkaar beter te leren kennen. Ze komen met z`n 5en."zei meneer D op een chille toon.  
  
"Maar meneer ze zijn maar met z`n 4en."corrigeerde Kai.  
  
"Ja, ze hadden er over om een persoonlijke schoonmaakster mee te nemen. Om hun spullen te dragen.".  
  
Kai keek er vreemd van op. Zou dat Akira zijn. Aan de ene kant hoopte hij het. Maar aan de andere kant. Absoluut niet. "Schoonmaakster. Wat een zielige lui. Je neemt toch niet iemand mee om je spullen te dragen. Kai wat zijn dat voor lui zeg."vroeg Tyson.  
  
Kai schrikte wakker uit zijn dag droom.'Verwende rijkelui`s kindjes. Antwoordde Kai.  
  
"Okay, kom op dan maken we onze kamers klaar. En dan gaan we trainen."zei Rai en stond op.  
  
De rest stond ook op en liepen naar hun kamers.  
  
Ze zorgde voor een nette kamer. Een 2e bed en plek voor hun spullen.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
### 2 uur later ####  
  
Iedereen stond buiten op het strand. Max en Tyson waren aan het bladen. De rest stond te kijken.  
  
"Go dragoon"  
  
"Pak hem Draciel"  
  
"Val aan Dragoon"  
  
"Grijp hem Draciel"  
  
De blade`s spinnen om elkaar heen en tikte elkaar aan.  
  
Het was een spannend gevecht.  
  
Het was een gelijke stand.  
  
De blade vloog in de handen van de bladers.  
  
Toen kregen ze een preek van Kenny over hun technieken.  
  
Hilary natuurlijk deed heel erg mee met de preek te geven.  
  
Tyson begon te schreeuwen tegen Hilary en zei schreeuwde terug.  
  
Het was weer eens een gevecht. Tussen de 2. Er kwamen weer onderwerpen boven zoals eten, bladen en school.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
### Ergens op zee. ###  
  
4 bladers streden tegen elkaar op een schip. Ze waren arrogante tegen elkaar en schreeuwde veel.  
  
"Hey schoonmaakster regel effen wat limonade voor ons van dat vechten, krijgen we dorst.  
  
Het meisje knikte en liep weg.  
  
5 minuten later kwam ze terug met 4 limonade. De bladers pakte een glas en dronken het leeg.  
  
De leider stond te flirten met de enge meisjes team lid en een andere was de schoonmaakster aan het afkraken. De andere blade zuchtte een keer. Hij liep naar de reling en vroeg zich af waarom hij nu weer in dit team zit.  
  
De schoonmaakster verzamelde de limonade glazen en liep teug.  
  
Nadat ze de glazen had weg gebracht ging ze achter op het schip staan waar niemand haar zag.  
  
We zullen elkaar snel weer zien lieverd. Snel. Ik hoop dat je me nog kent.  
  
Ze hield een ketting in de hand en keek naar de horizon. Het was prachtig om te zien.  
  
Maar het meisje was bang heel bang. Bang om te verdwalen of iets anders. Ze was nog nooit buiten de muren van het studenten huis geweest.  
  
__________________________________  
  
### De volgende ochtend ###  
  
De bel van het huis van meneer D ging. Meneer D deed open en zag 5 jonge lui staan.  
  
De bladebreakers rende de trap af.  
  
Ze zagen 3 jongen en 2 meisjes staan.  
  
"Hey mooie jongen ga je me nu goed bladen leren."Het zwart harige meisje ging verliefd naar Kai staan.  
  
Kai trok een wenkbrauw op en keek naar de rest.  
  
Tussen de mensen zag hij een bruin harig meisje staan met blauwe ogen. Ze keek naar niemand. Ze zette wat tassen neer en liep weer weg. Was dat nee dat kon niet.  
  
"Hey laten we dat meisje effen helpen met de spullen okay." Riep Tyson.  
  
De rest van het team knikte een keer en liep naar de auto.  
  
"Hey, stop jullie ze is mee gekomen om die spullen te dragen."riep een stem.  
  
Het was Frankie. Hij stond trots te kijken naar zijn dienst meisje. (Unica: hij heeft nu ook een ander kapsel stekels)  
  
"Dat is niet eerlijk hoor. Jullie hebben weet niet hoe zware tassen en dat meisje moet het dragen echte bladers dragen hun tassen zelf."zei Tyson op een wijze toon.  
  
Kai en de rest knikte.  
  
Het meisje was ondertussen verder gegaan met de tassen uit de auto te slepen.  
  
"Hey niet zo met mijn tas gooien Akira of ik doe je wat"zei een arrogante meisjes stem.  
  
"Akira, hey Kai."Kai keek boos naar Tyson. Tyson bedacht zich dat het nu tijd was om naar de keuken te gaan en een snack te halen of hij kreeg een knal voor zijn kop.  
  
Akira had alle tassen binnen gezet. En zuchtte een keer.  
  
Hamoe duwde haar met een lach op de grond.(Unica: hij heeft nu ook een ander kapsel ook stekels)  
  
"Hehehe meisje toch beetje moe"lachte de jongen.  
  
"Hey, wie denk je wel wie je bent. We beginnen nu met het trainen draag jullie eigen tassen"! schreeuwde Rai.  
  
"Ja, stelertje luiwammesen"schreeuwde Max.  
  
Karel pakte zijn tassen en liep naar boven. De rest ook maar alleen super sacherijnig.  
  
"Hey welke kamers zijn van ons" schreeuwde Frankie naar beneden.  
  
"Meneer D had besloten dat wij samen kamers gingen delen. 1 van jullie en 1 van ons op 1 kamer."schreeuwde Max.  
  
"Hey, Kai wat is jouw kamer"schreeuwde Maria.  
  
Kai zuchtte en liep naar boven. De anderen hoorden hem nog een beetje mopperen.  
  
De rest liep ook naar boven. Als laatste liep Akira ook naar boven.  
  
De kamers waren als volgt verdeelt  
  
Kai en Maria  
  
Tyson en Karel  
  
Max en Hamoe  
  
Rai en Frankie  
  
Toen kwam Hilary met het idee dat Akira bij haar op de kamer kwam slapen.  
  
"Heb je geen zolder waar ze kan liggen"antwoordde Frankie op zijn idee.  
  
"Hey hou die gemene opmerkingen voor je ja"schreeuwde Hilary met haar handen in haar zei.  
  
Akira heeft in tussen tijd geen 1 woord gezegd.  
  
Ze had wel telkens oog contact met Kai. Het gevoel kwam weer helemaal boven. Ze was nog nooit in haar leven zo nerveus geweest.  
  
Toen liep iedereen naar hun kamers.  
  
Akira liep achter Hilary aan.  
  
Ze gingen de kamer binnen.  
  
Akira legt haar tas neer.  
  
"Jij bent niet zo`n prater He"vroeg Hilary.  
  
"Dat is verboden mevrouw"zei Akira.  
  
Hilary keek haar verbaasd aan. "Het is verboden om te praten wat is dat voor een stomme regel"  
  
Akira haalde haar schouders op en pakte haar kleren in haar kast.  
  
"Weet je dat maak ik nu een nieuwe regel. Tegen mij mag je praten wanneer je wilt en noem me geen mevrouw ik ben Hilary.  
  
Akira lachte naar."Dat is heel vriendelijk van u maar de laatste keer dat ik dat deed toen, toe laat maar"  
  
"Toen wat vertel maar we zijn meiden onder elkaar je geheim is veilig bij maar ik zweer het"zei Hilary.  
  
Akira lachte en ging op bed zitten. Ze begon haar verhaal te vertellen. Maar ze noemde niet 1 x de naam Kai. Ze had het over de mooie, lieve, mysterieuze, jongen.  
  
Ze had het er over dat ze alle bij de regels braken in naam voor de liefde. Ze spraken stiekem af. Hij wist bijna al haar geheimen. Ze vertelde ook dat hij altijd prachtige verhalen had over de buiten wereld. Ze vertelde over hun 1ste zoen en dat gelijk die dag ook hun afschijt was. Ze vertelde over dat ze zijn spullen moest vertellen. En dat hij wel afschijt kwam nemen. Maar dat ze zo boos was door verdriet ze hem nooit kon vertellen hoeveel ze om hem gaf. Maar de volgende dag toen ze op zijn kamer kwam lach er een brief voor haar. Met de ketting. Die ketting droeg ze van af toen. Hij schreef dat dit het teken van liefde is. Het is heel waardevol voor hem omdat hij het van zijn moeder had gekregen en hij kende zijn moeder niet meer. Hij was zijn geheugen kwijt.  
  
Effen werd Hilary achterdochtig. Maar het kon Kai niet zijn. Hij en verliefd zijn. Dat kon toch niet  
  
Toen werd er aan de deur geklopt. Het was Kenny.  
  
"Hey Kenny kom de bij zitten "zei Hilary.  
  
Kenny ging naast Hilary zitten en deed zijn computer open.  
  
"Hey wie is dat?"vroeg Dizzy.  
  
Akira keek angstig naar de computer.  
  
"Wees niet bang dit is Dizzy een bit-beest die vast zit in een computer."legde Hilary uit.  
  
Akira ging naast Kenny zitten.  
  
"Dit is Akira ze is het dienstmeisje van 'de stars'en een vriendin van mij"legde Hilary uit.  
  
"Aangenaam kennis te maken ik ben Dizzy. Ik wil wel handen schudden maar ik zit vast in een computer"grapte Dizzy.  
  
"Ja leuk je te ontmoeten"zei Akira angstig.  
  
Toen ging de deur open. Daar stonden Tyson en Karel.  
  
"Gaan jullie mee trainen. "zei Tyson blij.  
  
"Okay"knikte Hilary en Kenny.  
  
Ze stonden op. Hilary trok Akira mee.  
  
Ze liepen naar het strand. Daar stond de rest.  
  
"Hey, Akira breng jij ons effen wat limonade het is hier warm. "Zei Maria.  
  
Akira knikte een keer en keerde om.  
  
Tyson wou wat zeggen maar Kai hield hem tegen. "Het is haar werk Tyson."  
  
"Ja maar het is niet eerlijk ze is nog maar 17 of zo en nu al wordt ze rond gecommandeerd"  
  
"Ze wordt haar hele leven al rond gecommandeerd, ze is het gewend." Zei Kai.  
  
Ze begonnen met trainen.  
  
Effen Later kwam Akira met wat bekers en een Kan limonade er aan gelopen. Achter haar liep meneer D.  
  
Akira schonk Limonade in.  
  
"Jongens, over 2 weken is er een toernooi. Het leek me leuk om te kijken welk team het best is. Zei meneer D.  
  
"Hey Goed idee"schreeuwde Tyson.  
  
Iedereen was er mee eens.  
  
Het begon Hilary op te vallen dat Kai en Akira vaak naar elkaar ken. Zou het dan toch zo zijn. Zou Kai dan toch die jongen zijn.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Zo ze hebben elkaar weer gevonden.  
  
Wat leuk.  
  
Maar zal Hilary er achter komen.  
  
En waar is Zosha.  
  
Lees het verder.  
  
En kijk effen op:  
  
http:// groups.msn. com/ Unicabeyblade (en dan aan elkaar)  
  
en wordt lid :p  
  
De site is nog in aanmaak dus verwacht er niet te veel van 


	9. Tyson

999999999999999 Tyson!!!! 999999999999999  
  
______________________________  
  
Het was bijna aan het einde van de middag. De 2 teams hadden al veel getraind.  
  
Akira was naar het huis gegaan en bedden op gaan maken en tassen uitpakken. Hilary kwam telkens effen kijken.  
  
Toen kwam Akira op Kai`s kamer. Ze keek goed in het rond. Toen pakte ze Maria`s kast in en maakte haar bed op. Toen ging ze effen op Kai`s bed zitten. Ze wreef met haar hand over zijn deken en ze begon te zingen:  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart's shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
(Akira gaat liggen op het bed)  
  
Have you ever walked on air  
  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it really feels that good  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
(Akira gaat zitten en staat op)  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart's shooting star  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love, have you...  
  
(Ze loopt naar het balkon)  
  
The time I spent  
  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
  
When you find it don't let go,  
  
I know  
  
(Staat op het balkon)  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hope has been restored  
  
And I ain't looking anymore  
  
Have you ever been so in love, have you...  
  
(Gaat op de rand zitten van de balkon)  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'  
  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meanin'  
  
Have you ever felt this way  
  
The time I spent  
  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
  
When you find it, don't let go,  
  
I know...  
  
Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
So in... love...  
  
_________________________________  
  
###Op het strand###  
  
"Hey, jongs laten we maar terug gaan mijn maag begint te knorren"Lachte Tyson.  
  
Iedereen: -__-  
  
"Tyson denk jij eigelijk nog wel een keer aan iets anders als ik dat mag vragen aan jouw"vroeg Hilary geïrriteerd.  
  
Tyson krapte een keer over zijn hoofd.  
  
"Ik vind het een goed idee om terug te gaan ik begin ook honger te krijgen"zei Karel.  
  
Max en Rai knikten ja en ze liepen terug naar het huis.  
  
Ze deden de deur open en liepen naar de keuken. Alleen Frankie niet. Die was Akira gaan halen.  
  
Akira was bezig in de kamer van Kai en Maria. De kamer deur sloeg los en daar stond Frankie. Ze wist wat dit betekende wanneer hij zon boze blik in zijn ogen had.  
  
"Weet je Akira ik heb vandaag 2x verloren. Weet je Akira dat ik nooit verlies"Frankie stapte boos op haar af. Hij sloeg haar 2x in het gezicht en trapte haar voor de knieën.  
  
Toen trok hij haat mee naar beneden.  
  
Eenmaal in de keuken.  
  
Frankie gooide haar tegen de keuken aan.  
  
Akira viel op de grond. De bladebreakers stonden boos op, behalve Kai hij kon alleen maar toe kijken. Frankie liep naar Akira toe.  
  
Maar hij kon niet dicht bij komen. Daar stond een opeens iets tussen hen. Iedereen keek geschrokken.  
  
"Een, een wolf haal hem hier weg"schreeuwde Maria.  
  
"Zosha!!!"schreeuwde Kai. De wolf achtige hond keek op. Toe keek de hond naar achteren.  
  
Akira stond op. Ze rende de keuken uit.  
  
Kai wist dat Zosha achter haar aan zou gaan. Maar niemand mocht er achter komen dat het haar hond was. Dus Kai rende achter Akira aan en daar achter rende Zosha.  
  
Akira rende naar buiten en viel op het gras. Zosha kwam bij haar zitten en likte over haar wang.  
  
Akira lachte naar haar hond. Kai ging er lachend naast zitten en aaide de hond over zijn kop.  
  
"Ze is groot geworden he"lachte Kai.  
  
"Ja, dat is ze zeker. Ik heb haar in het geheim mee genomen."Zei Akira verluisterend.  
  
"Hey, wat is hier aan de hand"riep een stem.  
  
Alle 3 keken achter om. Het was Tyson.  
  
Akira en Kai zuchten van opluchting.  
  
"Tyson ehmmm" begon Kai"  
  
"Vertrouw je hem"vroeg opeens Akira aan Kai  
  
Kai knikte "Ja ik vertrouw hem"  
  
"Vertel het hem maar anders komen we nog meer in de problemen."Zei Akira.  
  
"Okay kom maar hier zitten Tyson". Zei Kai op een rustige toon.  
  
Tyson ging er bij zitten. Kai begon te vertellen. Akira viel telkens in.  
  
Hij vertelde over hoe Akira leefde. Hoe ze elkaar voor het eerst zagen. Hoe ze voor het eerst met elkaar spraken. Hoe ze elkaar in het geheim ontmoete. Hoe Kai achter Zosha kwam. En over hun afscheid. Maar het was Tyson tegen wie ze spraken dus ze hadden maar niet verteld over hun kus.  
  
Toe kwam Tyson op een idee. "Waarom doe je niet net alsof Zosha jouw hond is"  
  
Kai en Akira keken elkaar aan. Toen keken ze naar Zosha. "Vindt je dat goed Zosha?"  
  
Toen gaf Zosha Kai een lik over zijn gezicht.  
  
"Okay, dan is dat geregeld". Zei Akira tegen Zosha.  
  
De 3 mensen stonden op. En de hond liep achter hun aan. Akira liep als eerst weer verlegen de keuken binnen. Effen later kwamen Tyson en Kai ook binnen. Kai had nog effen verteld dat dit strikt geheim is en waarvoor. Tyson gaf zijn ere woord voor dragoon om niks te zeggen.  
  
In de keuken maakte Akira broodjes klaar. En zette thee en maakte limonade. Kai vertelde iedereen dat hij Zosha uit het asiel had gehaald.  
  
Akira maakte verder de tafel klaar. Iedereen praatte door elkaar heen. Tyson en Karel hadden het over bladen. Max, Rai en Kenny hadden het over aanval`s ringen. Hamoe was begonnen met Hilary aan het versieren maar het lukte hem niet echt. Het zelfde geld voor Maria die tevergeefs aan het flirten was met Kai. Frankie was op zijn buurt aan het flirten met Maria.  
  
Akira was naar boven gegaan. Zosha wou nog achter haar aan mar Kai hielt haar tegen en Akira gaf het gebaar dat ze moest blijven.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Zow Tyson weet het.  
  
Heeft Hamoe nog succes bij Hilary.  
  
En lukt het Maria om Kai`s hart te stelen of is Frankie op tijd voor Maria`s hart.  
  
Ik zeg jullie 1 ding er komt wel nog een koppel bij die jullie niet verwachten :P 


	10. De kus

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De kus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_________________________  
  
Het was alweer een paar dagen later. Kai en Akira spraken nog wel weer op hun manier stiekem af. Alleen nu hadden ze nog een andere smoes. 'Akira wil jij de deken van de honden mand verwisselen'. 'Akira zou jij mij zo dit en dat effen willen brengen'. En Akira antwoordde steeds netjes en vriendelijk en zei telkens dat ze er snel aan kwamen. Het gevoel kwam steeds weer te boven. En nu kregen ze ook een klein beetje hulp. Van Tyson.  
  
Hilary had nog steeds Hamoe achter haar aan. Maar Hilary vond hem maar een sukkel en een creep. Kai had nog steeds Maria achter zich aan hobbelen. En Maria genoot maar van de aandacht van Frankie maar ze hielt hem mooi aan het lijntje.  
  
Het was avond en Hilary en Akira zaten op hun kamer.  
  
"Mag ik wat vragen Akira"vroeg Hilary een beetje voorzichtig.  
  
Shit dacht Akira strakst vraagt ze het over Kai straks heeft Tyson het verteld. "Wat is er"vroeg ze toch maar.  
  
'Wanneer weet je als je verliefd bent dat die jongen de ware voor je is en dat je zeker weet dat hij je niet zal gebruiken of zo" vraagde Hilary  
  
"Nauw dat je weet je niet. Maar wanneer je echt gek op die jongen bent ben je denk ik tot alles instaat. Ik bedoel. Dan zet je gewoon alles op het spel." Antwoordde Akira op de vraag.  
  
"Want ik vindt een jongen leuk en ik weet niet of ik het moet zeggen of ik het moet laten rusten"zei Hilary verlegen starend naar de grond.  
  
"Ik denk dat je het hem eerst moet laten merken. Extra aardig zijn bijvoorbeeld. Of extra je best doen bij hem. Eerder klaar staan. Oog contact hebben is al heel belangrijk"vertelde Akira wijs.  
  
"Hoe wist jij het dat die jongen van jou, jouw leuk vond dan"vraagde Hilary maar door.  
  
"Dat wist ik niet. Maar ik vond hem zo leuk dat ik het er maar op waagde. Gelukkig vond hij mij ook wel leuk anders was ik denk ik al lang verraden door hem. Ik bedoel ik heb allemaal regels en zo en als ik me daar niet aan hou moet de studenten da melden. En dan krijg ik behoorlijk straf."legde Akira uit.  
  
"Wat voor een straf kreeg je dan"vroeg Hilary.  
  
Akira keek naar de grond. Ze zuchtte een keer."Anders kreeg ik de zweep"  
  
Hilary keek haar geschrokken aan. Op dat moment werd er op de deur geklopt. Het was Tyson en Kenny.  
  
"Hallo, dames mogen wij er bij komen zitten"vroeg Tyson opgewekt  
  
De meisjes keken elkaar aan. Ze knikte naar elkaar van ja en Hilary gaf het antwoord "ja".  
  
Kenny ging naast Hilary zitten en Tyson ging naast Akira op bed zitten. Kenny klapte zijn computer los en er kwam een vrolijke stem uit.  
  
De tieners begonnen te praten. Akira zij niet veel. Wanneer ze wat zij was het een ja of een nee of misschien.  
  
Toen hadden ze het over bit-beetsen.  
  
Kenny schepte op dat dizzy alle bit-beesten kende.  
  
"Akira noem een bit-beest dat wij denk je niet kennen"vroeg Kenny.  
  
"Pegasus" antwoordde Akira.  
  
Dizzy begon te denken.  
  
Pegasus with hooves to the wind  
  
By lover's vows dare not rescind  
  
Over glowing arcs of brittle rain  
  
Shall not in currents cross the grain  
  
Instead he flies without regret  
  
When moon and sun in sky have met  
  
To join together what was apart  
  
And unify once more a loving heart  
  
From places darkened black as coal  
  
Combine the fractions to the whole  
  
To slay the pain and dry the tears  
  
From too much rain throughout the years  
  
The swiftest foot will turn back time  
  
To the honored Mercury in paradigm  
  
And serve all lovers in time of need  
  
As cherubs gather and pray God speed"  
  
"Wat bedoel je daar nu mee dizzy?"vroeg Tyson aan zijn bit-beest vriendin.  
  
"Nauw Tyson, dit is het enige wat er staat in de bit-beest index van de pc"zei dizzy.  
  
"Maar er moet toch meer over dit bit-beest bekent zijn dan alleen een versje."vroeg Kenny zich af.  
  
"Hoe kom je dan bij dit bit-beest"vroeg Hilary aan Akira.  
  
"Nauw ehmmm ik heb een keer een paar mensen over dit bit-beest horen praten. En hun wisten er ook niet veel van alleen dat het een mooi zuiver wit paard is. Met grote vleugels en een mooi horen. En dat hij zo snel als de wind is en dat hij alleen tevoorschijn komt als zijn meester echte liefde kent."zei Akira.  
  
"Dan weet je al eigelijk best veel over het bit-beest."zei Kenny.  
  
"Vraag het anders op het bit-beest forum"vroeg Dizzy.  
  
"Goed idee dizzy"riep Kenny.  
  
"Wat is een goed idee"zei opeens een stem.  
  
Iedereen keek om. Het was Hamoe en Frankie.  
  
"Oh dat gaat jullie niks aan."Zei Hilary op een echte Hilary manier.  
  
"Ga nu mee lekker ding ik heb een paar mooi plekjes ontdekt"zei Hamoe tegen Hilary.  
  
"Wat een vuilnis bak"zei Tyson sarcasties.  
  
Hilary lachte . En keek naar de bek vechtende jongens.  
  
Het draaide uit eindelijk uit dat ze gingen beybladen tegen elkaar.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Iedereen van stond buiten behalve Akira.  
  
"1, 2, 3 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" schreeuwde Hilary op aandringen van de anderen.  
  
De blade`s tikten tegen elkaar.  
  
Ze begonnen om elkaar heen te draaien.  
  
Het was een heftig gevecht.  
  
De bit-beesten werden opgeroepen en ze waren heftig aan het strijden.  
  
Zosha was tegen de bit-beesten aan het blaffen als een gek.  
  
Kai kwam tot de conclusie dat hij Zosha maar naar binnen moest brengen.  
  
Hij liep naar binnen met de hond achter zich aan. Hij liep de trap op en deed de hond in zijn kamer. "Ik haal vrouwtje wel effen Zosha"  
  
Hij deed de kamer deur dicht en liep door de gang. Hij keek in een aantal kamers maar Akira was nergens te bekkenen. Toen wou hij terug naar zijn kamer lopen.  
  
Opeens stond Maria voor hem.  
  
"Hey, lekker ding waar ga jij heen."vroeg een verwende stem  
  
"Gaat je niks aan"antwoordde Kai stug  
  
"Maar lieverd je hoeft niet zo bot te doen ik weet best dat je me leuk vind"  
  
"Maria ik vindt je niet leuk"Kai kon zijn zin niet afmaken of er waren al een stel lippen op de zijne gedrukt.  
  
Maar Kai drukte haar weg en liep naar achteren. Hij schudde van nee.  
  
"Maar lieveling van mij waarom doe je dit nu dan."Zei Maria met een slijmende stem.  
  
"Omdat ik gek ben op iemand anders"  
  
Daar op volgde een hele ruzie van een dik kwartier.  
  
Na een half uur kwam de rest van de groep binnen. Maria zat boos op haar kamer en Kai was met Zosha gaan lopen.  
  
Hilary en Tyson liepen naar Hilary`s kamer omdat Hilary hem een preek wou geven over hoe stom die is geweest en blablabla.  
  
Maar ze vonden geen rustige plek.  
  
Wat ze vonden was een meisje huilend op bed.  
  
Hilary ging naast haar zitten. "Akira wat is er aan de hand. "  
  
Akira draaide zich om en zag ook Tyson staan.  
  
Tyson ging ook naast haar zitten. Akira bleef Tyson aan kijken.  
  
"Hij heeft een ander"Zij Akira en ze stond op en rende weg.  
  
Hilary wou haar achter na maar Tyson hield haar tegen.  
  
"Maar ze heeft verdriet"schreeuwde Hilary tegen Tyson  
  
"Je moet haar effen rust gunnen ze rent niets voor niets zo hard weg" schreeuwde Tyson terug  
  
"Maar ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is" zei Hilary.  
  
'Dat kunnen we beter aan iemand anders vragen"Zei Tyson boos  
  
"Wat bedoel je Tyson wie"  
  
Tyson zuchtte een keer en keek haar recht aan. "Aan haar vriendje"  
  
"Maar, maar wie is. Nee echt waar dat meen je niet werkelijk. Ik had het kunnen weten"  
  
"Hoezo wist jij het dan"vroeg Tyson.  
  
"Nauw Akira heeft me veel verteld maar nooit zijn naam. Maar het was zo duidelijk dat, dat Kai was"Legde Hilary uit.  
  
De 2 keken elkaar aan rende naar Kai`s kamer. Daar troffen ze alleen Maria aan.  
  
"Waar is Kai"vroeg Tyson.  
  
"Weet ik veel"antwoordde Maria.  
  
Tyson en Hilary deden de deur maar gauw dicht.  
  
Toen gingen ze naar benden maar ook daar wist niemand wat van Kai.  
  
Ze zochten overal maar nergens was Kai.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
### 16:30 ###  
  
Iedereen zat in de keuken te eten. Ze hoorde wat in de gang.  
  
Toen kwam er een hond de keuken in gelopen. De hond ging in zijn mand liggen.  
  
En daar kwam Kai aan. Hij ging ook zitten.  
  
"En waar was jij de hele tijd" vroeg Hilary.  
  
"Zosha en ik hebben wat gelopen hoezo?"  
  
"We waren jouw kwijt en nu zijn we Akira ook nog kwijt. Het wordt straks slecht weer en en"Tyson brak Hilary`s uitbarsting af.  
  
"Kai kom je effen mee. Kom je ook Tyson"  
  
Kai stond op en liep samen met Tyson en Hilary de keuken uit.  
  
Ze liepen de trap op naar de slaap kamer van Hilary. Tyson en Hilary gingen op Hilary`s bed zitten en Kai op het bed van Akira.  
  
"Okay Kai, wat is er gebeurt"vroeg Hilary.  
  
Kai keek verbaast naar zijn vrienden.  
  
"Vanmiddag troffen we Akira hier huilend aan en vertelde ons dat jij een ander hebt"zei Tyson boos.  
  
Kai keek geschrokken. Had ze het gezien dan. Heeft ze dus alleen de kus gezien en niet hun gevecht. Nee toch Akira nee.  
  
"Kai dit had ik nooit van jouw verwacht. Ik had eerst niet eens verwacht dat je een vriendinnetje wou hebben en nu 2 dit is niet goed."" Zei Hilary.  
  
Kai keek nog steeds geschrokken. Ze moet de waarheid weten dit is toch niet leuk meer.  
  
Kai stond op en liep naar het raam.  
  
"Vamiddag was ik op zoek naar Akira"begon Kai te vertellen. "Maar ik liep tegen iemand anders op. Ze begon om me heen te draaien en te vertellen dat ik alles was. Ik wou weg lopen maar ze had me al gekust. Toen duwde ik haar weg en we begonnen te bek vechten. Ik denk dat Akira het heeft gezien. Alleen de helft."  
  
Kai stond nog steeds naar de raam toe.  
  
"Waar is ze nu dan"? vroeg Kai er nog achter aan.  
  
"Weten we niet ze is weg gerend en niet meer terug te gezien"zei Tyson.  
  
"Dan moeten we haar gaan zoeken er is slecht weer op komst". Kai draaide zich om.  
  
De andere 2 knikte.  
  
Ze liepen naar beneden en pakte hun jassen.  
  
Ze vertelde dat ze Akira gingen zoeken en Max en Rai deden mee.  
  
Tyson en Hilary gingen samen zoeken.  
  
Max en Rai samen.  
  
En Kai en Zosha gingen samen.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Zullen ze haar vinden.  
  
Zijn jullie er al achter welke stelletje er gaat komen.  
  
En als jullie nog mooie liefdes liedjes kennen zet het dan maar effen op mijn site neer bij berichtjes ofzow. 


	11. Love will find a way

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love will find a way !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De blade breakers waren hun zoek tocht begonnen. Max en Rai gingen de stad in. Tyson en Hilary gingen naar de zee toe. En Kai en Zosha gingen in het bos zoeken. Gewapend met een tas vol spullen en hun blade gingen ze op zeg.  
  
Tyson en Hilary liepen naar de zee. Het begon een flink te waaien.  
  
"Wat een rot wind zeg had ik maar een dikkere jas aan gedaan"zei Hilary mopperig.  
  
"Ja, Ik heb ook niet veel bij me maar je mag mijn jasje wel lenen:"Tyson gaf Hilary zijn jasje.  
  
"Dankjewel Tyson"zei Hilary verlegen.  
  
Ze liepen over de duinen het strand op.  
  
De golfen waren hoog en wild.  
  
De 2 jonge mensen keken elkaar aan.  
  
"Ik hoop dat ze hier niet is"zei Hilary.  
  
"Ik ook niet dit ziet er niet al te best uit" Zei Tyson.  
  
Maar de 2 begonnen over het strand te lopen.  
  
Ze waren onder tussen aan het bek vechten. Maar iets minder dan normaal. Ze dachten dat het kwam dat het door het zoeken kwam. Hilary wist wel anders.  
  
"Hoe weet jij het eigelijk van Kai en Akira?"vroeg Hilary.  
  
"Toen Frankie Akira op de grond gooide in de keuken, kwam Zosha er tussen. Toen is Akira naar buiten gerent met Kai en Zosha achter haar aan. Toen ben ik hun gevolgd en zag ik ze met elkaar praten. Akira was Zosha aan het aaien en Kai was aan het vertellen dat Zosha groot was geworden. En iets over geheim blablabla. Toen vroeg ik wat er aan de hand was. Ze waren allebei duidelijk geschrokken maar ook opgelucht. "Zo vertelde Tyson het hele verhaal.  
  
Toen vertelde Hilary ook haar verhaal wat zei had gehoord.  
  
"Ik had het nooit verwacht van Kai dat hij verliefd zou worden"zei Tyson met een spottend lachje"  
  
"Ik vind het knap van Akira dat zij op hem kan vallen. Ze riskeert wel haar hele erfenis voor hem"  
  
"En zou jij dat niet doen dan voor Kai"zei Tyson met een grote lach op zijn gezicht.  
  
"Voor Kai niet nee. Maar we kennen hem heel anders dan wat zij doet. Zij kent zijn gevoelige kant. Wij alleen de leiders kant van hem"legde Hilary uit.  
  
"Maar voor wie zal jij dat wel doen dan" vroeg Tyson gemeen door".  
  
Hilary werd rood en negeerde de vraag maar Tyson begon irritant door te vragen.  
  
Maar Hilary bleef het negeren.  
  
De storm werd steeds erger en de golfen werden woester. Tyson en Hilary besloten maar om terug te gaan. Maar ze kwamen niet ver. Ze konden niet meer over het strand lopen dus gingen ze over de duinen heen. Aan de andere kant van de duinen stond een huisje. Ze besloten daar te gaan schuilen.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
### Onder tussen bij Kai ###  
  
Kai struinde door het bos heen. Vlak voor hem liep Zosha.  
  
Kai schreeuwde af en toe haar naam en Zosha blafte dan heel hard. De hond wist dat er wat mis was. Kai keek angstig uit de ogen en riep heel bang haar naam.  
  
Waarom heeft ze nu weer de helft gezien dan. Waarom heeft ze nu niet gezien hoe we aan het bek vechten waren. Waarom heeft ze nu maar de helft gezien dan.  
  
Kai zuchtte en liep over een boom stam. Hij sprong van de boomstam en zag een riviertje. Toen moest hij terug denken aan Akira. Over haar stromend meertje. Ze had toen zo`n lieve blik in haar ogen. Dat viel me direct op aan haar. Haar mooie ogen. Haar onschuld. Haar mooie lach. Ze weet niks over de wereld en toch is ze nog zo slim. Okay, niet altijd maar dat komt omdat ze nooit buiten het huis was geweest.  
  
Kai liep verder en sprong over het riviertje. Hij keek naar achteren en zag nog het boomstammetje waar hij net over heen gesprongen was. Hij nam een keer diep adem en liep verder.  
  
De wind waaide door zijn haren en hij hoorde de bomen boven hem ritselen. Hij dacht aan Tyson en Hilary op het strand. Maar toen dacht hij weer aan Akira en hoe hij zo stom kon zijn om haar niet te hebben gezien.  
  
Zo maalde de gedachten verder.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
### Strand huisje ###  
  
"Het begint nu wel heel hart te waaien of niet."zei Hilary zacht.  
  
Tyson keek uit het raampje en draaide zich om.  
  
"Ja, maar dit is zo voor bij het is alleen maar een wind bui"zei Tyson.  
  
Toen begon het te regen.  
  
"Wat zei je ook al weer, Tyson ". Vroeg Hilary geïrriteerd.  
  
"Okay, okay en wat regen" Tyson ging naast Hilary zitten.  
  
"Wil je, je jasje nog terug"? Vroeg Hilary.  
  
"Nee, hou maar aan."Tyson schudde een keer van de kou.  
  
Hilary zuchtte en dacht aan Akira dat ze alleen buiten was. Als iemand haar maar zal vinden.  
  
"Ik hoop, dat het goed gaat met Akira. Ik hoop dat ze ergens is gaan schuilen"  
  
"Je leest mijn gedachten Tyson."zei Hilary.  
  
"Nauw je denkt nu dat je het maar jammer vindt dat je met mij in 1 huisje zit en niet met Hamoe"lachte Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!"schreeuwde Hilary.  
  
"Kom op Hil je vindt hem wel leuk."plaagde Tyson.  
  
"Nee Tyson ik vindt Hamoe niet leuk ik vind iemand ander leuk"zei Hilary op een kattige toon.  
  
"Oh, en wie dan wel"plaagde Tyson door.  
  
"Gaat je niks aan"  
  
"O welles je bent een vriendin van mij ik heb het recht om het te weten. Ik wet dat Akira het al wel weet"  
  
"Niemand weet het alleen ik en niemand komt het te weten omdat het een stomme persoon is:"Hilary stak de tong uit.  
  
"Ik weet het, het is Kenny" Zei Tyson met een big smile.  
  
"Jakkes nee."  
  
"Je zei dat het een stom persoon is"Tyson haalde zijn schouders op.  
  
Hilary zuchtte een keer en zei: "Niet zo`n persoon"  
  
Tyson begon na te denken en kwam op allemaal namen maar ze waren het allemaal niet.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
### In het bos ###  
  
Het was gaan regenen maar Kai en Zosha gingen door met zoeken. Ze moesten Akira vinden. Kai kon het niet in zijn hooft halen om te stoppen en Akira ergens te laten pijn lijden. Misschien is ze wel gewond of ziek. Ik moet haar vinden dacht Kai.  
  
Kai struinde verder door het bos. Hij kwam bij een paar heuvels in en liep langs elke heuvel er roepde Akira`s naam.  
  
Kai zuchtte en zag daar een grotje in 1 van de heuvels. Zosha rende er op af. Ze rende naar binnen en kwam niet meer buiten. Kai hoorde een stem. Toen rende hij ook de grot in en hij vond zijn liefde.  
  
"Akira"zei een bange stem.  
  
"Moet jij niet bij je vriendin zijn."Zei Akira boos.  
  
"Maar Akira Maria en ik dat is niks ik bedoel je hebt maar de helft van alles gezien"legde Kai uit.  
  
"Ik heb genoeg gezien Kai"zei Akira nog bozer. "Ik heb mijn leven voor jou op het spel gezet ik heb alle regels verbroken om met jou te zijn Kai. En jij rent er zo maar vandoor met een ander wat was ik een speeltje".  
  
"Akira, Maria zoende mij ik niet haar ze was er opeens. Ik heb haar weg gedrukt en we hebben ruzie gehad. Er bestaat maar 1 meisje in de wereld en dat ben jij. "  
  
"Je hebt wel mooie praatjes"zei Akira boos.  
  
"Kijk ik weet hoe het is als die gene die je lief hebt je verraad werkelijk. Ik had me zelf toen verteld dat ik me nooit te binden met iemand. Maar toen kwam jij. Zo onschuldig zo lief. Ik kon je niet weerstaan. Ik was verliefd. Iets wat ik nooit wou maar toch gebeurde." Legde Kai uit.  
  
"Maar hoe kan ik jou nu vertrouwen naar wat ik heb gezien."zei Akira angstig.  
  
"Als je van me houd vertrouw me dan. Ik heb je nodig. Die jaren zonder jou waren een nachtmerrie. Ik werd soms wakker na een slechte droom en met jou in het hoofd. Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was."  
  
"Maar hier stond ik zo op de stoep."viel Akira in."Jij was mijn perfecte jongen. Ik kon niet wachten tot dat ik je weer. De laatste paar dagen waren voor mij alles. Jij, Zosha, een vriendin als Hilary. Dit is waar ik mijn leven voor wenste."  
  
"En je zult dat krijgen. Je bent over 1 week 18 en we zijn dan voor altijd samen."Vertelde Kai met sterretjes van plezier in zijn ogen.  
  
Dit had Akira nog nooit gezien. Maar Toen ze in zijn ogen keek vertrouwde ze hem. Ze wist niet zeker over dit door de verliefdheid kwam of door het vertrouwen in zijn ogen.  
  
Akira begon heel zachtjes te zingen.  
  
Akira:  
  
In a perfect world  
  
One we've never known  
  
We would never need  
  
To face the world alone  
  
They can have their world  
  
We'll create our own  
  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
  
But somewhere in my secret heart I know  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Akira pakte Kai`s handen vast.  
  
Anywhere I go I'm home  
  
If you are there beside me  
  
Like dark turning into day  
  
Somehow we'll come through  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Kai: (Ging dichter bij Akira staan )  
  
I was so afraid  
  
Now I realize  
  
Love is never wrong  
  
And so it never dies  
  
There's a perfect world  
  
Shining in your eyes  
  
And if only they could feel it too  
  
The happiness I feel with you  
  
Samen:  
  
They'd know  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Anywhere we go  
  
We're home  
  
If we are there together  
  
Like dark turning into day  
  
Somehow we'll come through  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
Love will find a way  
  
I know  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Hun lippen vielen op elkaar en het ging over in een lange passie volle kus.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
### De volgende morgen. ###  
  
Deze nacht waren Max en Rai thuis gekomen. Maar de anderen niet. De 2 jongens en Karel waren aan het bespreken hoe ze dit het beste kunnen oplossen. Hamoe dacht alleen maar aan Hilary. Frankie en Maria vonden dit maar stom en gingen iedereen maar belachelijk maken dat ze dit allemaal voor Akira deden. Hamoe was het hier mee eens wat Hilary was ook weg.  
  
Toen ging de deur los. Er kwamen een jongen en een meisje binnen. Het waren Tyson en Hilary. Ze zagen er niet uit. Ze zaten onder de modder en drek.  
  
"En nu ga ik eerst eten"zei Tyson.  
  
Hilary wou wat zeggen maar kwam niet ver wand Hamoe zat al om haar heen. Hij was aan het controleren of ze niet ziek was. Hilary drukte hem van haar af en ging naast Tyson zitten.  
  
"Zijn ze alweer terug"vroeg Hilary bezorgd.  
  
Max en Rai schudden hun hooft.  
  
"Nee, we hebben de hele stad af gelopen"vertelde Max.  
  
"Wij hebben ook niks gevonden. We zijn het hele strand afgeweest maar met die storm van gisteren maak ik me nu wel zorgen"zei Tyson.  
  
"Ik hoop dat Kai meer succes heeft". Zei Hilary.  
  
"Ik hoop het ook."zei Max.  
  
"Laten we naar bos gaan en Kai zoeken"stelde Rai voor.  
  
Ze waren er mee eens. Maar eerst ging Tyson en Hilary douchen en omkleden.  
  
Hamoe vond dat Hilary maar niet mocht gaan. Maar Hilary noemde hem maar een watje.  
  
Toe verstrekte de blade breakers samen met Karel om Akira, Kai en Zosha te zoeken.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
### In een grot in het bos ###  
  
De 2 lagen dicht tegen elkaar. Kai was al wakker en streelde Akira door het haar. Akira sliep nog.  
  
Waar heb ik dit nu aan verdiend. Ik voel me de gelukkigste jongen ter wereld maar het mag niet. Niks in het leven krijg je voor niets. Ik wist dat liefde hard werken was voor elkaar. Maar ik had nooit gedacht dat het zo hard was.  
  
Kai dacht terug aan de eerste keer dat hij haar zag. Ze was bezig mede vloer aan het boenen. Ze had zo`n lieve lach op haar gezicht. Ze is zo onschuldig. Ze is iemand die dit niet heeft verdiend.  
  
Toen gingen Akira`s ogen open. Ze keken elkaar aan. Kai gaf haar een kus op het voorhooft. Akira glim lachte.  
  
"Welkom terug in de wereld schoonheid"lachte Kai.  
  
Akira lachte alleen naar hem en ging wat dichter tegen hem aan liggen.  
  
"En klaar om terug te gaan naar het huis"vroeg Kai.  
  
"Kunnen we nog niet heel effen blijven. Ik bedoel:"Akira kon haar zin niet afmaken. Kai had zijn wijsvinger op haar lippen gelegd.  
  
Toen Haalde Kai zijn vinger weg en drukte zijn lippen op die van Akira. Hun armen gingen om elkaar lichaam heen. Toen ze stopte legde Akira haar hooft op zijn schouder. Ze hielden elkaar stevig vast.  
  
Kai zag niet dat er een traan van Akira`s wang af gleed. Een traan van geluk. De traan belande op de blade van Kai. Het begon iets te stralen. Niemand die het zag.  
  
Toen werden hun namen geroepen. Het waren de blade breakers. Zosha rende blaffend naar buiten. De 2 tortel duifjes stonden ook op. En liep ook de grot uit.  
  
Hilary vloog Akira om de nek. "Gelukkig dat je ongedeerd bent. "  
  
Ze begonnen allemaal door elkaar vragen te stellen. Zosha begon toen keihart te blaffen. Iedereen was stil. Toen wees Zosha met haar neus de kant op waar het huis stond.  
  
"Laten we maar gaan"zei Kai.  
  
De 2 verliefde mensen liepen achter aan. Ze verluisterde elkaar nog een paar dingen wat niemand mee kreeg.  
  
Tyson en Hilary keken af en toe effen achter om.  
  
__________________________________________ 


End file.
